Consumed/Outline
Denise and Shiloh are in the general store *Shiloh is listening to her explain her the general concept of value and how trading can benefit both parties, instead of supericial coins or paper. *Shiloh is amazed by her complexity in both speaking and posture. *She scribbles down notes, counting the items. *Suddenly, Denise collapses *Shiloh begins freaking out. *He scoops her up and sprints to the infirmary *Chandler approaches Ahsas, who was tweaking the bolts to the secondary gate. *He jokes on how seriously she takes her work. *She tells him that there is nothing else to do but think and that usually leaves her sad. *He agrees with her. *After a moment of silence, he asks her to go on a hunting trip with him. *Initially hesitant, she agrees, *Cut to the infirmary, where Jaelyn is reassuring Shiloh that Denise will be okay *Across the room, Tarner wakes up slowly *Tarner asks what happened *Jaelyn says that Denise collapsed from stress *Tarner smiles, saying Denise is a hard ass and this won't prevent her from doing her job. *He groans as he slowly sits up. *Jaelyn tells him to take it easy, as the bullet damaged his ribs *She walks over to check on Ember, who is still injured from the ravager attack. *Marge bursts in, asking what happened *Denise tells Marge that she is okay *Marge tells Denise to take it easy for the next few days and thanks Shiloh for his couragenousness *Shiloh tells her that he isn't a hero. *Spade notices Aero leaving the mess hall and she stops him, pulling him aside *He asks what the fuck she wants *She mentions that a shipment is three miles outside of Zenith in pods. *Aero tells her that he is busy today. *She threatens to rat him out. *Desperate, he agrees. *Aero leaves and sneaks out the secondary gate. *Scott sees this and thinks, what the fuck is this asshole doing? *Scott chases after him *Flashback to Denise in a classroom, sitting silently as other kids throw paper airplanes and scream and run around *She attempts to focus on her classwork *Two large male Cerbebrucastean approach her and demand she give them answers *She refuse, restating the honor policy *One of the boys strike her down. *She begins weeping and whailing as the teacher ignores her *The bullies continue beating her down *A grief-strucken Obadiah is in his room, drinking as he throws an empty beer bottle onto the wall *He cries as he looks at a picture of him and his mother *Bartholomew is tweaking the wiring of the windmill when Shiloh checks in on him *Bartholomew asks if he wants a drink *Shiloh says no, he is trying to stay sober *Bartholomew explains how in this world, you have no idea if you'll wake up tomorrow, or if you'll ever see loved ones again and that you need to just sit down and have some whiskey once in a while. *Shiloh hesitantly takes some gulps as Bartholomew smiles, leaving. *Shiloh begins crying as he realizes what just happened. *Flashback to Denise, beaten and bruised at homeschool, where her father is teaching her advanced physics when she is eleven *She bluntly miscalculates a small error as her father angrily bangs his fist onto the table, frustrated with his daughters work. *Her father beats her *She realizes how stupid she is *Zani is jogging through the farmlands when he is stopped by Obadiah *Obadiah pulls a knife and holds it to Zani's throat, saying that he knows how Zani is the rat *Zani pleads for his life *Obadiah tells him that he isn't going to kill him, but the next few weeks are going to be the worst in Zani's life and he'll wish that he is dead. *Zani sprints away *Snax is in the jail, alone in a dark corner *He opens his mother's journal *Auma says how at only a few weeks old, Snax was abadoned by his mother. *She tried to leave him at a church, but they were corrupt who sold babies to buyers. *She talks about how Snax fell into the broken foster system. *Auma reflects on her morals and says how she terribly misses Snax *Auma says that she understands Snax may never forgive her, but she had her reasons *Auma then details her life in Emer Coast *She associates herself with a distant relative, Obble *He doesn't make her pay rent or anything but she does distrubite his drugs. *She discusses how much of an asshole Obble is and she wants out of the drug game, but Obble has threatened multple times to hurt Snax *She knows that he probably has no clue where Snax is, but she doesn't want to take the chance *Chandler grabs the horns of a large beast and rams it into a large tree *The beast hurls Chandler off of him *Chandler is thrown into a tree *Ahsas shoots the beast through its neck as it chokes on its own blood *Flashback to Denise *She is now a teenager and is listening to music from an ipod *She just left a market and is carrying home goods *In a store next to her, a tv shows that her planet is at war and rations are low *A group of men approach her from an ally, pulling out knives. *She stubbornly refuses to hand over the supplies, saying her father is sick and needs food. *They don't care and Denise keeps prattling *Their leader tells Denise she talks to much and he slices nearly half of her tongue off. *Screaming as blood sprays everywhere, Denise prays that she dies but they leave here there *Scott creeps through the forest, seeing Aero in the distance *He hears chirping, growls, roars, and whines. *Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure but when he turns to face it, it is gone. *He spots Aero taking a piss *Scott uses this to his advantage, catching up *Aero pulls up his zipper and continues *Scott notices the sun beginning to fall and wants to be back in Zenith before nightfall *Aero makes a sharp turn and Scott loses sight of him *Frustrated, Scott punches a tree until his knuckles turn bloodly and raw. *Turning around, Scott sprints back to Zenith *Meanwhile, Aero picks up three pods from the coordinates Spade gave him and stuffs them into a sack *Marge is in her office and across from her is Barbara and Dagon *Barbara reports that Dagon has signed out three weapons and only one has been returned *Marge orders a search of Dagon's quarters *Dagon finds this unbelievable, saying she just missed it because she is too busy reading or eating to pay attention to her job. *Barbara angrily demands for a trial to insue *Marge rejects her, saying his quarters will be checked and if he innocent, so be it. *Snax sits in the jail and begins angrily speaking to himself *Dyron mocks him *Snax lunges at him, gripping onto the bars. They slightly break. *Dyron laughs at him as Snax tells him to go to hell, leaving the prison. * Denise Flashback *Her parents disowned her for being unintelligent and disabled. *Depressed, she leaves her home planet, searching, wandering, alone. *At night, Aero and Spade meet up. *She asks if anyone saw and Aero says no. *He gives her the drugs and says he doesn't like this. *Elize meets up with Denise during breakfast, asking she is. *Denise says she is okay. *Corbus appears and sits next to Elize *Elize hugs him. *Denise, uncomfortable, shifts her weight before continuing her meal. *Denise flashback to her first night here, crying as she misses her family and doesn't sleep at all. *Denise in real time sleeps with ease. *Entry which explains how Snax's mother owes money to Obble and he will come after her. *As she flees town, Auma shaves her fur down so no one will recognize her. *In the middle of the night, she sprints into a boxcar before it starts moving * Scott goes to visit Dyron and he talks about Snax talking to him. *Scott angrily goes to Snax, saying he shouln't be talking to the prisoner about his personal problems. *Snax angrily says this is his community. *Scott sighs and apologizes as Snax solemly leaves after looking out a window, sending a dirty look at the church saying how he no longer believes in a god. *Scott thinks about what Snax says. * Lynx is outraged at Marge, saying Dyron is just misunderstood and he was instigated * Marge asks if she really is defending a psycopath * Lynx says this is unjust and demands a proper trial * Marge tells her Dyron is lucky he wasn't banished! * Lynx storms out, promising to herself to free Dyron * In the woods, Chandler and Ahsas sit around a campfire * They listen silently to the crackles and fizzles of it. * She asks him if he acts reckless because he wants to die * He says he does it because he wants to live. * They eat the beast they killed and the rest of the meat they put into a sack Dagon is in his housing unit, looking at the two guns he took from the armory. He tells himself he is doing the right thing, that he needs protection. Zani is full of anger from the Obadiah thing and confronts Corbus, who was walking with Elize Elize tells him to stop as Zani yells at Corbus, saying he killed Colbat Corbus shakes his head, with new confidence he did not know he had He and Zani get into a screaming match Elize begs them both to stop, saying Zani was suppose to be the kindest man their was Zani swings first and takes Corbus down Corbus stops and looks at Elize He allows Zani to pummel him Elize throws Zani off but he accidentally strikes her He stops, looking at the blood on his hands Zani screams as he crumples into a ball and starts crying Corbus, one of his eyes swollen shut, lets out a hand Zani grabs it and stands up Corbus tells him to go Zani sprints off Corbus sadly looks at Elize, and says Corbus deserves to die alone for the things he did. Elize is panting with a worried expression on her face. End